


Without You

by khughes830



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Based on the spoiler synopsis that came out with the pictures, M/M, i loved it, patrick in green made everyone lose their minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: Inspired by the song “Without You” that I heard right after I read the season 6 synopsis.  I’m throwing my hat in the ring on the whole “David and Patrick fighting about the wedding vs a marriage” thing.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Without You

I can't quit now, this can't be right

I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb

If you're not here, I'm paralyzed without you, without you

I can't look, I'm so blind

I lost my heart, I lost my mind without you, without you

  * David Guetta f/ Usher (Without You)

* * *




  
  


Alexis sighed as she walked into The Wobbly Elm, seeing him at the corner of the bar, staring at his shot glass. She pulled out her phone, opening her messages.

**_Alexis:_ ** _ Operation Fucking Idiots is a go. _

**_Stevie:_ ** _ Same here. You found him? _

**_Alexis:_ ** _ Yeah. You? _

**_Stevie:_ ** _ You wouldn’t believe how fast he comes running when you say there’s an issue with his sweaters that are in storage.  _

**_Alexis:_ ** _ You take care of the other thing? _

**_Stevie:_ ** _ It’s done. Your dad is going to kill me tomorrow but it's for the greater good. _

**_Alexis:_ ** _ See you in 20. _

  
  


She watched some random walk up to where he was sitting, not that he noticed. She narrowed her eyes at the random as she walked up to him. 

“Walk away” she spit out, taking the empty seat he was aiming for. 

Patrick glanced over his shoulder at the random guy’s retreating form before glancing at Alexis and dropping his head to the bar. 

“Go away” he muttered, trying to signal the bartender for another shot. Alexis caught her eye and shook her head no and signaled for the check. 

“Ok, button, you are all done here.”

“Don’t call me that. That’s a pet name I don’t deserve anymore.”

“Oh my God, drama queens! It was a fight! Not the end of the world.”

“He didn’t come to the apartment last night!”

“Trust me, I know” she replied flipping her hair over her shoulder. 

Patrick pulled his head off the bar, looking at her with glassy, red rimmed eyes. “Is he ok?”

“No, Patrick, he’s not. You two haven’t spoken in almost two days and that makes him a total asshole apparently.”

“I’m sorry” he whispered, tears forming in his eyes again. 

She nodded, slipping off her stool, pulling him off of his, wrapping her arm around his waist. “I know. Come on, I’m taking you home. You can regroup tomorrow and fix this then.” She walked him out to his car. “Keys” she said, hand out. He groaned, pulling them out of his pocket, dropping them in her palm. He collapsed into the passenger seat, eyes closed, head resting against the window.

When Patrick opened his eyes again, they were in front of the motel. “Come on” he heard her say as she opened his door. He stumbled out, looking around.

“What are we doing here?”

“I just need you to take something back to the apartment with you tonight. Come on.” She turned on her heel and walked toward the opposite end of the motel from her room.  _ Their room _ Patrick thought to himself for a moment. Alexis was motioning at him from a door to another room. “It’s in here” she said. He ran his hand through his hair, walking toward her. Once he was close enough, she pushed him through.

“GRAB THE DOOR” someone yelled from inside the room but it was too late. Alexis had pushed him too far in and pulled the door closed behind him. 

There, standing in the middle of the room, was David. Patrick felt like it had been two years since they had seen each other, not two days, not since the fight while they had while getting ready for work. Patrick whipped around, hand on the doorknob but nothing happened.

“Stevie broke it.”

“Why would she do that?” Patrick asked, looking at David. He just shrugged, waving his hands around. “The only way out right now is if someone opens the door from the outside.”

“I’ll just call your dad” Patrick said, reaching into his pocket for his phone and not finding it. 

“Don’t bother, Patrick. I’ve got your phone!” He heard Alexis say from the other side of the door. Patrick turned to look at David. “Left it in the room. Stevie said there was a sweater emergency and I didn’t grab it.” 

Patrick pulled up the blinds that covered the window on the door to see the two women looking back at him. 

“Mature.”

“We could say the same thing about you two. Talk. Cause he’s not sleeping in my room again tonight.”

“Choke on a bug, Alexis!” David yelled from behind him. Patrick looked at Stevie. 

“Look, Patrick. Alexis and I feel bad about your fight. We know we didn’t help the situation the other day at the venue and that’s on us. We didn’t mean to cause any of this. Just pointing out a couple of things. But you two need to deal with whatever the hell this is right now. This is for the good of everyone, Patrick. I’ll be back when I think you two have worked your shit out.” And with that, the two of them turned on their heels and were gone.

Patrick stared out the window, not really looking at anything and afraid to turn around and face David. 

“You gonna stand there all night?” He heard David ask from behind him. 

“ALL NIGHT?” Patrick replied, turning around. “You don’t think they would…”

“Yes. 100% I absolutely think.” David wasn’t meeting his eyes, fiddling with his rings. Patrick wanted to cry. He was wearing them.  _ Thank God! _

Patrick sat down on the edge of the bed, dropping his head into his hands. “I’m sorry, David. I know I’m the last person you want to see right now. Alexis…”

“No, she’s actually the last person I want to see right now. You…” David swallowed the lump in his throat as Patrick looked up at him. “I missed you last night” he replied, quietly. 

“David” Patrick whispered. He watched a range of emotion wash over David’s face. He could see David running through a decision in his head and when he finally made it, sighing and moving across the room, sitting down next to Patrick on the bed. 

Patrick rubbed his hands on the bed, suddenly finding his palms sweaty. He looked down, a look of horror and confusion crossing his face. David had to bite back a laugh. “What the fuck are these sheets?” Patrick asked, unable to tear his eyes off the bed they were sitting on.

“Oh, the glamourous love room. Yes, the satin sheets and disgusting decor that Stevie likes to ignore.” Patrick looked around for the first time since walking in the room. “Uh…”

“Yeah, best not to ask too many questions about this room.” Patrick finally looked at David, the love of his life. 

“Look, David…”

David shook his head, almost violently. “No. Wait. Patrick…. you were right. I’ve gotten so wrapped up in the wedding that…”

Patrick took a chance. He reached over and grabbed David’s hands. He didn’t pull away.  _ A good sign _ Patrick thought.

“David, I want to give you everything. Desperately. But we can’t…”

David nodded. “I know. Patrick, I know. I really do. I’ve been so caught up in the planning and the look that… but you need to know. What you said…”

“I didn’t mean it. I swear, David, I didn’t. I just said it.”

David pulled on hand out of Patrick’s grasp, sandwiching Patrick’s hand between his. “Ok. But I’m going to say it anyway. I can’t do life without you. The wedding is one day. I want everything else more than I want a Prada suit or ridiculously expensive centerpieces. I swear to you, Patrick. I want the rest of our lives, not just one pretty day.”

“That was low” Patrick whispered, staring at their hands. 

David nodded. “It was. Didn’t make it any less true, but yeah. Kind of a low blow.” Patrick refused to pull his eyes off of their hands, off of David’s rings. “I would marry you tomorrow in this parking lot, David.”

“Me too” David replied. Patrick pulled his eyes back up to David’s, seeing the truth and emotion in his eyes on and on his face. “I love you” Patrick growled out, attacking David, pushing him backwards onto the bed.

* * *

Stevie looked up as Alexis walked into the lobby. “They’ve been in there over an hour and I haven’t heard any screaming or yelling. Think that’s a good sign?” Alexis asked.

Stevie shrugged, grabbing the key to the room out of the drawer. “Let’s go check.” The two of them walked down a few doors and Stevie was about to put the key in the lock to let them out when…

“OH MY GOD PATRICK YES!”

They both froze. Stevie looked at Alexis, who was shaking her head back and forth, like she was willing that noise to disappear.

“EW! No. Nononononono Stevie. EWWWWW!” Alexis put her hands over her ears, almost running back toward the lobby. Stevie looked at the door. “I’ll come back later” she muttered, doing her best to ignore the loud moan she just heard coming from the other side of the door


End file.
